


Dorian and the Letter

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a letter with Dorian's name on it buried in paperwork on Vesper Trevelyan's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian and the Letter

Dorian catches his written name peeking out from amongst a stack of papers on the inquisitor’s desk. He waits for Vesper to fall asleep before sneaking away from their shared bed. A small candle is lit and the letter is removed from the pile. His father’s name is at the top and his eyes quickly scan over the words. They reach the end, wide and full of tears. 

He sits down slowly, a hand to his face as he releases an uncontrollable sob. Warm arms come around his shoulders and his body turns instinctively to embrace his love. On the page, a few scribbles stand out in the dim light.

“ _I’m proud of my son._ ”


End file.
